


Left Behind

by Syphus



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, OC has no description or name, Sollux and Kanaya are only mentioned, technically OC dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve trolls played a game. Someone got left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

They had left you behind and here you are, facing death. While you weren't the best of friends with all of them, you could easily point out that few of them got along with the entire group. The plan was that two teams, red and blue, would compete to get into SGRUB first. Kanaya and Sollux spoke with you about which one of them would send you in since you knew the two of them more than the rest. Together, it was decided that Kanaya would bring you in and you would bring in Sollux - simple and easy. That was until your copy of SGRUB didn't get to you in time. And, without any notice, your friends were gone. Technically dead by meteors, but still gone. You have a sinking feeling that it was because of the game. That the group forgot about your participation or glossed over you in their plans. Or maybe they didn't want you with them at all. Either way, those are depressing thoughts that you don't want to dwell on. Your current thoughts should be more focused on the meteor aimed directly at you. Not that it matters. You'll die whether you focus on the fiery ball of space rock or not. Instead, you go to your lusus for comfort and settle down for a long nap. It's in the middle of the night, but you'd rather not feel the pain of death when it comes. When your eyes close, you slide into a deep sleep, never to wake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Let me know what you think or if there are any mistakes, I love feedback.
> 
> I always figured that the twelve trolls on Alternia had to know someone that couldn't play the game, so I put it into words and this came out of the closet


End file.
